With rapid development of science and technology and increasing fierceness of market competition, performance and appearance of the electronic device have been greatly improved. The electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet computer is becoming popular to more and more people due to its small, lightweight, full-featured, entertainment and other advantages, and has become necessary in people's work and life. A user may use the electronic device for doing more and more things. For example, the user may have a voice communication, share music or video, watch movies, play games etc. by the smart phone or the tablet computer with communication function.
Currently, there are a plurality of application icons in a display interface of the electronic device. Generally, people may place more application icons in a folder form. As such, when some application program needs to be used, a corresponding application icon may be obtained from a folder in which the corresponding application icon is placed.
When the user wants to operate on some application icon, he needs to look for the application icon in one or more folders. Here, the user needs to open the folder in which the application icon is placed, and operates on the application icon in the folder. Therefore, there are many hierarchy relationships between the display interface in the electronic device and the folders. Thus, the whole display interface appears complicated and un-concise, showing more confusion and a poor display effect, and also operation steps of the user are increased, which causes user experience not very well.